JP-A-2001/329809 discloses a cam follower, comprising a tappet, a pin and a roller. The tappet extends along a longitudinal axis, while the pin and the roller are centered on a transverse axis. The tappet is movable back and forth along the longitudinal axis in a housing, while the roller is movable in rotation around its central axis on a cam. A projecting portion is formed at the outer surface of the tappet and disposed in a groove formed in the housing. Thus, the tappet is prevented from rotating around its longitudinal axis in the housing. In other words, the projecting portion forms an antirotation member formed integral with the tappet.